Just Cause movie
The Just Cause movie (actual title unknown, but rumored as "Just Cause: Scorpion Rising") is a future movie that's inspired by the Just Cause game series. . Notice how his scar is similar to Rico's, but on the other side. It's unknown if he is still involved with the project.]] Development history 2011 As reported here, the movie has been rumored to have been in development since 2011. In 2011, the rumored title was "Just Cause: Scorpion Rising". 2015 Producer Adrian Askarieh reported in 2015 that the movie was close to the start of filming. Askarieh said in an interview in 2015 that if it were up to him, there would be a shared movie universe with Just Cause, Hitman and Tomb Raider. Thief would be the past of that universe and Deus Ex would be the future. The feasibility of a shared universe movie series would depend on the success of the Hitman: Agent 47 movie. Also, he does not own the rights to Tomb Raider. 2017 It was announced in early 2017 that Jason Momoa is cast as Rico Rodriguez, with Brad Peyton directing from a script by John Collee. Peyton will also produce the film with Jeff Fierson through their "ASAP Entertainment" banner and Roy Lee through his "Vertigo Entertainment", Adrian Askarieh through his banner "Prime Universe Films"; Eva Cao through her "Supernova Entertainment"; and Mason XU and Fan Dong through "DNA Co. Ltd". China-based DNA also provided the financing for the film. 20th Century Fox has first rights to worldwide distribution, except for China where DNA Co. Ltd will distribute through a local distribution partner. 2018 As revealed in an interview with Brad Peyton in april of 2018, the script is still being worked on and no work can begin in 2019 due to full schedules. The full interview is linked below in the sources. Upon being asked about the tone of video game projects and if he had broken the course with "Rampage", mr.Peyton had explained that: "I hope so! Knock on wood, I broke the video game curse. I think it comes down to paying respect to the material, but giving people a different experience, that’s unique unto itself and that is built off of the same foundation. With Just Cause, I broke it down to a tone and what the title really is about. It’s called Just Cause. It’s about someone who’s like, “I’m gonna make something unjust in the world right.” The world has this fun tone. When I talked to Jason Momoa about it, he was like, “I want to do a bad-ass Bond. I want to do a guy that just sits on the beach and drinks.” I pitched him one of the first images from the game, which is the guy sitting on the beach and having a beer and there’s a boat out in the water. He hits a button, the boat blows up, and then he drinks his beer. I was like, “That’s who this guy is,” and he was like, “Oh, my god, yes! I’ll do that!” That is tonally what film should be and the title represents that idea. From there, we have to make our own thing. It has to pay respect and give the fans what they need, but also be a unique thing." When asked about the development status he said that: "We’re working on the script. Jason, myself, and my producing partner, Jeff Fierson, have a show on Netflix, called Frontier, so we have a good working relationship with him, and he’s a really easy, good guy to work with. At this point, we’re just working on his character and we’re working on the script." 2019 As revealed by an article at thegww.com (linked below among sources), director Brad Peyton is no longer attached to the project and the project now has its seventh writer: Derek Kolstad. They had no information about the cast, or about filming. Slow to get to results It's safe to say that it's in "development hell" (definitions: 1 2). Plot The movie will obviously be loosely based on, or inspired by the Just Cause game series. It is not known if the movie will depict a canon event in the previously established Just Cause Universe. No specific details are currently know about the plot. The project seems to be getting a new writer each year. People reported to be involved in production and cast The list includes everyone who's been rumored to have worked on the project. *Writer 1: Michael Ross - Past. *Writer 2: Bryan Edward Hill - Past. *Writer 3: John Collee - Past. *Writer 4: Jeff Fierson - Past. *Writer 5: Jason Momoa - Past? *Writer 6: Brad Peyton - Past. *Writer 7: Derek Kolstad - Current. *Producer: Adrian Askarieh - Past. *Director: Brad Peyton - Past. *Cast: **Jason Momoa as Rico Rodriguez. Sources *cinemablend.com (2011.12.14). *gamespot.com (2015.09.09). *ign.com (2015.09.09). *deadline.com (2017.03.07). *Wikipedia (2017.03.07). *ign.com (2017.03.07). *collider.com Interview with Brad Peyton (2018.04.10). *thegww.com (2019.05.21). Category:Content